1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A number of semiconductor chips having similar or different functions can be stacked on top of each other to form a semiconductor package. An example of this configuration is a flip-chip package. The flip-chip package includes a semiconductor chip disposed on a package substrate. A plurality of bumps are disposed on the semiconductor chip and printed circuit board (PCB) patterns are disposed on the package substrate. However, separate lands on the package substrate are required for receiving the bumps, and the PCB patterns are formed around the lands. Forming separate lands and/or forming the PCB patterns around the lands increases manufacturing costs.